Data traffic in mobile communication networks are increasing over time due to several reasons. One aspect that can result in a significantly higher amount of data traffic in the networks is the trend of increased amount of data centric machine-to-machine (M2M) devices being connected to mobile communication systems. Examples of such M2M devices can be, e.g., in the areas of transportation, health care, manufacturing, retail etc.